


Wet

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick and you are on a run on a very, very hot day. You both decide to take advantage of a nearby lake to cool off, but things get heated instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at grimes-slut! Feel free to request something here, or on my tumblr!

The sound of someone tapping the bars at the opening of your cell wakes you from your slumber. Looking towards the noise you see Beth standing in the doorway, baby Judith balanced on her left hip.

“Good Morning Y/N. Rick sent me to wake you up, he wants to leave for the run soon.” You rubbed your eyes softly, yawning. Today was the day you guys were heading out to an old abandoned pharmacy about 20 miles away that Glenn and Maggie had come across on a run, but it had been too dark to risk going into and they had no more room for supplies in their car. 

The council decided that it was worth another run after the flu that had just hit the prison. Medicine was running dangerously low so you and Rick volunteered to go. It was just the two of you, the rest of the group was either recovering from being sick or taking over the duties of the ill to keep things running smoothly.

“Thanks, Beth. I’m just gonna get changed and be out there in a sec.” You say as you begin to climb out of bed, throwing your legs over the side and sitting up. Standing, you grab a pair of jeans, a tan flannel button-up and quickly throw them on. You put on your boots, lace them up, and then grab your (Y/H/C) locks into a messy bun. Slipping your knife and handgun holsters on your belt, you leave your cell and begin to walk down the cellblock towards the exit where everyone is outside eating breakfast. 

“Morning Y/N,” Carol says as she hands you a bowl containing powdered scrambled eggs, your stomach growls at the sight of the hot food.

“Morning, Carol. You seen Rick around? That pharmacy run is today and we’re supposed to be heading out soon,” You say as you accept her offering, digging in immediately as you wait for a response.

“He’s out getting the car all packed up in case something happens and you guys have to stay out later than expected. You know how it is, anything can happen,” 

“Yeah, better to be safe than sorry.” You say as you finish up the last of your food, bidding her farewell and heading off to where the cars are all parked. You can see Rick loading up the car with some containers for the medicine and some extra food and water before closing the trunk. He turns towards you as he hears your footsteps echoing closer.

“Hey Y/N, you ready to go? I wanna go ahead and get out there early, feels like its gonna be a scorcher today,” He says, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead that accumulated from his earlier actions. 

“Yeah, I’m all set so we can leave whenever you’re ready,” He nods and says he’s going to go say goodbye to Carl and Judith and then you both can head out. You go ahead and climb into the car, buckling yourself in while you wait for Rick to come back. 

A couple of minutes pass and the drive side door opens, Rick stepping his foot into the car before sitting down. He turns the key in the ignition before looking over at you.

“Ready to go?” He asks with a smile.

“Let’s do this, Grimes.” You reply, grinning, as he shifts the car in drive and starts driving forward towards the gate. Maggie opens it and you both wave at her on your way out. 

You pull the map out of the glove compartment and look at the city circled on the map. 

“Alright so the pharmacy is in Newnan, it’s about 20 miles northwest of here. So it shouldn’t take too long to get there, all we gotta do is get on route 16 and it’s a straight shot.” He nods at your words as he drives down the road away from the prison. 

You’re both quiet on the drive to the pharmacy, him focusing on the road ahead as you watch the scenery pass by through the window on your right. You’d never get used to the emptiness of this world, you think as miles stretch without you seeing a single person. Well, a live person, that is. 

You’re pulled from your thoughts as Rick pulls up to the pharmacy and turns off the ignition.

“Well, here we are.” He says, smiling at you before exiting the car and grabbing a pack from the trunk. Looking around, you don’t see anything suspicious as you both walk up to the entrance. From the size of the pharmacy, you can tell that Newnan is a small town, very much unlike the memories you have of growing up on the west coast in a big city. 

Rick knocks his elbow on the front window, hoping to draw out any walkers before you guys go inside. About a minute goes by and you don’t hear or see anything so you both head towards the door. Rick goes in front of you, raising his gun and sweeping the area for any signs of danger. Pulling your knife from your belt, you do the same. 

After walking through the pharmacy and seeing that the coast was clear, you both walk behind the counter to where the medicine bottles are stored. There was so much, all of this medicine would keep you guys stocked for months. Opening your bags, you both start grabbing everything off the shelves and stuffing them in the duffel bags you brought. 

It takes about half an hour to gather all the medicine and you take the liberty of looking around the pharmacy for other supplies while Rick loads everything up for the trip back home. You grab a few essentials you think the group might need before heading outside where Rick was waiting in the car. 

As soon as you exited the store, you could feel the sun beating down on you. It must have gotten at least 10 to 15 degrees hotter while you guys were inside. Tossing the items you grabbed for everyone into the backseat, you got back in the car.

“You weren’t kidding, it’s so hot out here. I feel like I’m gonna melt.” You say dramatically, fanning yourself with your hand, trying to cool down a bit. He laughs softly at you before putting the car in drive and leaving the small town behind. 

“Rick, you’re gonna have to put a window down or something. I’m literally dying over here!” You say before spotting a sign that says “EAST NEWNAN LAKE – 5 miles”. You smile as you turn towards Rick.

“Can we please stop Rick? Please please please!” You say, motioning towards the sign. A frown crosses his face.

“Y/N, we should really be getting back.” He says and you push your bottom lip out, pouting softly.

“Please Rick, please? Can we stop, just for a little bit! I promise I won’t complain for the rest of the drive.” You say and you can tell he’s giving in to your request.

“Alright, alright, anything to shut you up.” He teases and you push his arm lightly in response, laughing. 

He takes the exit and turns down an old dirt road with a sign pointing that the lake was that way. Driving down the road, you start fidgeting excitedly as the lake comes into view. You open the door as soon as Rick puts the car in park. 

You sit at one of the benches surrounding the lake and pull your boots and socks off before walking towards the water. You moan in satisfaction as the cold water touches your feet. Looking back at the car, you see Rick sitting on the hood of the car, arms crossed, watching you from a distance. 

“You’re not gonna make me swim all by myself are you, Officer Friendly?” You say teasingly. 

“You’re not even swimming, you’re just dipping your toes in the water,” He jests in return. Laughing, you walk over towards him. You grab his hand and pull him over towards the water.

“Come on Rick! Lighten up a little,” You say, laughing as he sighs playfully behind you. He kicks off his shoes before stepping into the water. 

“You were right, Y/N. This isn’t too bad.” He says, as he pulls his button up from his jeans and begins undoing it. You watch him pull the shirt from his shoulders, admiring his body. Sweat runs down his toned chest, running across his abs before disappearing below the waistband of his jeans. You lick your lips at the sight, but a slight cough breaks your attention. Rick is standing still, gazing at you amusedly with his hands on his hips. You blush at the realization that you’ve been caught ogling him. 

“Oh, sorry! I’ll give you your privacy.” You say before turning around and giving him his privacy. Kicking yourself at your awkwardness, you stare at your feet, wanting the Earth to open up and swallow you that very minute. 

“Alright, Y/N. You can turn around now.” You hear from behind and you turn to see Rick in the lake, water up to his chest. 

“Look the other way Grimes, I’m comin’ in. No peeking!” You joke as you disrobe quickly before walking in the water, pulling your hair down as you descent. You let out a little yelp at how cold the water is compared to you. Swimming deeper into the lake, you groan as your body begins to cool down. This was exactly what you needed.

“You feeling better, Y/N?” You hear Rick say and you look over at him and nod.

“Yes, much. You have no idea how hot I was in that car, Rick.” 

“I reckon I got some idea,” He says, his voice low and your eyes widen a bit, was he flirting with you? Shaking your head at the thought, you laugh it off and immerse yourself under the water before coming back up and slicking your hair back with your fingers. 

You both keep to yourselves for the rest of your time in the water; an awkward silence coming over you both after his earlier statement. Feeling your hand start to prune up, you called over to Rick. He was treading water about 10 feet away from you, his head pointed up towards the sky, relishing in the quiet.

“We should probably be getting back, Rick.” You say as you head towards the bank where your clothes are lying in a heap. He lets out a sound of agreement and you can hear him as he moves in the same direction. 

“I’ll get out first Grimes,” You say as you climb out of the water, expecting that he’s turned his back to you. Bending down, you grab your blue, cotton panties. You lift your leg to put them on but you're interrupted by a hand on your waist. 

“Are we really gonna leave this unresolved, Y/N?” A husky voice inquires behind you and you spin around. You turn to see Rick standing close to you, his eyes dark with lust.

“Rick! What are you doing?” You exclaim in shock. 

“Come on, Y/N. Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what’s going on here.” He says, placing his rough hand against your cheek, running index finger over your bottom lip. His other hand wraps around your waist as he jerks you close to him before crashing his lips down to yours. 

Groaning, you immediately respond and run your hands up his chest to his face. Placing your hands on his cheeks, you open your mouth slightly and groan as his tongue intertwines with yours. Rick’s hand migrates down to your ass and he grabs a handful, a soft cry slips from your mouth at his actions. 

Pulling his lips away from yours, he kisses down your neck, sucking softly before wrapping his lips around your left nipple. You moan at the delicious feeling of his beard on your skin.

“Rick!” You cry, putting your fingers in his hair and holding his head to your chest, as you relish in the sensations his mouth was causing. The need to feel his lips back on yours emerges and you pull his mouth back to yours. Your hand drifts down his chest, wrapping around his prominent erection. He felt heavy in your hand, and so thick. Gathering the fluid from the head, you begin stroking him up and down. He breaks the kiss, his head falling to your shoulder, his mouth letting out delicious groans and obscenities. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N.” He says as you stroke him faster, rotating your fist slightly when you stroke upward. His hand moves down to your wrists, stopping your movements before pulling your hand away. You pout slightly.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that. Now if you want me to come all over your hand go right ahead, but I’ve got some other ideas.” A shiver races down your spine at his words. Your mind immediately flashes to the thought of him fucking you roughly, slamming that big cock in your pussy as you cry out in pleasure. 

“Mmmmmm, what do you have in mind?” You ask, running your finger over his chest lightly. 

“Well, how about you get down on your hands and knees and I pound that tight little pussy. Would you like that, Y/N? Hmm?” Rick says, his voice husky as he runs his fingers through your folds before moving upwards, touching your clit.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” He says as you whimper and nod before doing as he said. Turning your head over your shoulder, you can see him kneel behind you. He runs his hands over your ass before bending down and licking your cunt. 

“Rick, oh my god!” You cry, digging your fingers into the soft ground beneath you. 

“Fuck, Y/N. You taste so sweet, I could eat you all day.” He says before diving back between your legs. Your eyes roll back from the pleasure and you can feel your orgasm approaching.

“Fuck me, Rick! Oh my god, please fuck me. I want your cock inside me when I cum.” You whimper.

Your words elicit a deep groan from him and he pulls his mouth away from your soaked opening, only to replace it with the blunt head of his cock. Your head drops down and you let out a loud moan at the feeling of him thrusting his length inside you. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Not so loud. We don’t want to attract any attention, now do we?” He admonishes as he begins moving. He feels incredible, each drag of his thick cock along your walls hurdling you closer to your release.

“Oh my god, Rick! You fuck me so good!” You cry out and he pulls you back towards him so your back is against his chest while he fucks you. His hands run over your chest, touching your breasts before drifting downwards. You whimper as his finger circles your clit, his other hand runs under your chin, turning your face towards him as he takes your lips with his. You can taste yourself on his tongue and you groan into his mouth. 

“Come on Rick, fuck me harder!” You cry and fall back forward onto all fours and his hands firmly grasp your hips, smacking into you with brutal force. You scream out in pleasure and he quickly moves forward, placing his hand over your mouth to muffle your cries. 

“Is this what you wanted? Fuck, I’m never gonna get tired of fucking you.” His words elicit a groan from your throat.

His punishing thrusts push your closer and closer to your climax and you can feel your walls beginning to tighten around his erection. Your moans become more frequent and he keeps his hand over your mouth to mask them. 

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re getting close, aren’t you? I can feel that pussy squeezing me. So fucking tight.” Rick says and you nod at his words. He begins to thrust faster in response, pushing your closer to the edge.

“Come on baby, cum all over my cock.” His words and a particularly well-placed thrust catapults your into your release and you scream into his palm. Your pussy gushes liquid down his cock and his thrusts begin to lose rhythm at the sensation.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m gonna cum.” He says as he pulls his hand away from your mouth, resting it on your hip. 

“Cum in my mouth, Rick, please?” You ask, catching him off guard. Your request causes a loud groan to tumble from his lips.

“Oh fuck. Get over here,” He says and you turn around before grasping his erection in your hand and sucking the tip into your mouth as your hand strokes up and down his shaft. You can feel him beginning to twitch in your mouth.

He lets out a long low groan as he spurts of his cum fill your mouth. Looking up at him you see his head is thrown back; his neck tense and you can see the tendons in his neck tightening as he clenches his jaw. Swallowing his load, you pull back from his cock and your gazes meet. You lean over and kiss him softly before pulling back. 

“We should be getting home,” You say, standing up. He lets out a sound of agreement and you both wash the dirt from your legs before getting dressed and heading back up to the car. On the drive back to the prison, you sit in comfortable silence. 

Resting your head against the seat, you close your eyes in contentment. The feeling of Rick’s hand on your thigh catches your attention and your gaze moves over to Rick. His eyes are still on the road, but you can see a small smile on his lips. You run your hand over his and take it with yours, he looks over at you before pulling your joined hands together and kissing the back of your hand as the prison comes into view.


End file.
